Mikey's New Song
by turtlelovermikey3000
Summary: Mikey been too quiet. Way too quiet. The tension is killing the older turtles in the room. So to find out what their little brother is up too. Only find out He been obsessed on Taylor Swift's Shake it off much to the brother's insanity. -Complete-
1. Chapter 1

The whole entire week Mikey been quiet.

Too quiet. Mikey have not been quiet ever since his entire tot years.

His brothers knew he was up to something not good.

And their going to find out!

-That night-

They are getting a bottom of this to find out what the little snot is up too!

He is probably making pizza tacos to surprised his brothers the next morning.  
Then as the next week their in bed, ill because of that pizza tacos Mikey give them.

Which put, the miserable older brothers in bed for more then nine weeks.

Then the next day he pepper them up and said the cupcakes are good only make the three elder turtles hurled in the toilet more then a hour.

Because this they wished Mikey be what the doctor ordered: driving his big brothers totally crazy instead doing the opposite he unusually does that annoys the heck out of every one. As in everyone they mean, he is being back to his cheerful self and playing unforgettable pranks.

They want Mikey back.

This Mikey is making the world gloom and doom and it's killing them!

The lair was not interrupted 24/7 by a loud upbeat sound like ''Hey Dudes!'' or,

'''Booyasha!'' Or their favorite, his smile.

-Their plan failed, and they were sent to bed by sensei.

Maybe they should let Mikey be quiet.

Only they saw the said turtle they wanted to see, who was dancing and singing out of the blue.

Which was like:

I stay out too late! I got nothing in my brain! That what people say ooh! That was the lyrics was about.

'''Hey dudes! What's up!'' He finally turned to them.  
''Mikey. What the heck!'' They said.

''Oh dudes, I'm listening to Shake it off!'' He cheered and singed the song.

So, as they went to their rooms.

''So the whole time, he was listening to some girly pop music!'' Raph said.

The next day it was the same old song once again.

It was driving them crazy!

Their plan was to killed Taylor Swift.

It was the last thing they do!

The next day Mikey's bros were in good moods.

Mostly, their happy moods was they destroyed that revolting song.

Only heard it again,

It was playing on the radio.

'''SHAKE IT OFF!'' Mikey singed.

As the three elder turtles went on the ground and fainted.

The end.

Silly one-shot was it?


	2. Chapter 2- The Horror

I'm going to add chapter 2 to this one-shot and be done with it.

Because Mikey is just a sweetie pie! Enjoy!

After all I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

Ch. 2 The horror begins

The brothers were doing their own things. Leo was watching reruns on Space Heroes,

Donnie is finding a cure for Karai, and Raph what else? Punching the punching bag.

They were happy, that Shake it off is now gone.

They were in good moods.

To think about it where was Mikey? Speaking of the devil he shall appeared.

He was quiet, until the t-phone chimed.

He scroll and this time it said Bad Blood by Taylor Swift.

Which made it even worse.

So that night, they used Donnie to delete The Taylor Swift 's playlist.

-The next morning-

''Hey guys! This song is way better then Shake it off!'' Boy was he wrong. It was worse.

"Baby you light up the floor.

You flipped your hair.

You smiled both now!  
That what makes beautiful.''

Then Mikey played all of the songs from One Direction.

They delete, until

'''Because I'm a happy!''

He singed.

The bros' pounded their heads on the wall.

The horror.

The end.

I DO NOT OWN 1D, BAD BLOOD, SHAKE IT OFF, OR HAPPY.

And the turtles, I do not owned!

Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything!

2012 series.

Mikey's new song returns!

Chapter 3 is the last chapter.

Chapter 3-The music

The next day they thought their little brother was done with his sneaky antics and disgusting songs. Boy where they wrong!

They saw Mikey singing to what does the fox say?

''Just as I thought things got worst and I'm stuck with you too.'' Raphael said avoiding an "HEY!'' from Leo and Donnie.

''What does the fox say! Big blue eyes,'' Mikey said as he singed the next verse in the song.

-The next day They delete the Fox

Until their brother said.

''Guys I got new song it rocks!'' The orange clad turtle screamed at the top of his lunges.

The brothers pounded their headstone the walls as Mike played

Everything is awesome from the Lego Movie.

''Everything is awesome!'' He signed.

''What the heck!'' The older turtles said and joined in with Mikey.

''Everything is awesome.'' They signed, then they singed the next verse.

''Everything is awesome! 3! 2! 1! How you heard the news? Suddenly my body is dipped in chocolate frosting I feel more awesome then possum checked my body in chocolate frosting! Feels more later I smell better then blossums'' They signed the rap.

''Do I really want to know?'' April, Casey and Sensei said.

Only they danced along with them. ''Everything is awesome! When you're living your dream!'' They singed.  
The end.

I do not owned the Fox and Everything is Awesome from the Lego Movie.

Bye!


End file.
